A Vacation For Yorozuya and Shinsengumi
by LUFEI
Summary: My first fanfic. GinHiji; Yorozuya and Shinsengumi go on vacation with Otae in charge. What to do! Enjoy -Reika


**A/****N:** This the first time writing fanfiction, please go easy on me. I thank you for your using your precious time to read this, thank you.

**A Vacation for Yorozuya and Shinsengumi**

"Hey, Yorozuya," Hijikata hit Gintoki on the head with his elbow. Gintoki did not even budge.

"How did this end up like this anyway," Hijikata talked to himself.

**Flash back**

"Gin-san, Gin-san!" Shinpachi ran through the already damaged -due to Kagura- walls of the Yorozuya.

"Calm down Shinichi, Gin-san's watching Ladies Four," Gintoki muttered, his eyes still glued to the TV.

"It's Shinpachi not Shinichi," Shinpachi said as he calmed down.

"Whatever Shinpako."

Shinpachi sighed, "Gin-san I just won the lottery, 4 person trip to Far-far-away-land Planet."

"What?!" Gintoki fell of the sofa.

"I'm going to use the tickets on us, pack your things Gin-san we're leaving tomorrow."

"What!?"

"Didn't I just tell you why!?" Shinpachi turned his around angrily, only to find Kagura's face pressed against his.

"Gahhhh! Kagura-chan!" Shinpachi yelped in surprise. Suddenly his head felt heavy and warm liquid drip down his face.

"Oh, Sadaharu," was the last thing he heard before he fainted.

* * *

"What!? Otae-san, are you really going? Fine, then I'm going too!" The Shinsengumi commander pouted, but as a result; only received a fist in his face that knocked him completely unconscious.

"What did you just do to our precious commander, you gorilla-woman!" The demon vice-commander shouted, receiving the same thing as his superior, he too fainted.

**_*At The Barracks*_**

I'm going to Far-far-away-land Planet!" Kondo whimpered. Hearing what his beloved Otae-san, Shinpachi-kun, the Yato girl and Yorozuya were planning, he decided that he should step in and ruin their plan but in the end failed miserably.

Unable to reject his puppy-eyed commander, Hijikata had no other choice.

"Bring Sougo here," He said to Yamazaki, who immediately ran out of the room. Few minutes later Okita entered with his creepy mask still on.

"What Hijikata-san? Are you finally going to die?" Okita smirked.

"No Sougo, you're coming with us to Far-far-away-land Planet. BTW China's coming too," Hijikata sighed.

"Okay, but get ready to die!" Okita launched his bazooka at his hated vice-commander.

Hijikata dodged and shouted at his almost murderer, "You nearly killed me! You freaking bastard!"

"I'm always trying to kill you," Okita deadpanned hoping that his bazooka will actually hit his target and get rid of him.

Hijikata sighed, "I'm going out to buy some smokes and mayonnaise."

**Next day, both Yorozuya and Shinsengumi set out for their once-in-a-lifetime vacation!**

* * *

"Gin-chan go buy me sukonbu," Kagura ordered while picking her nose, examining it then flicking it away.

"What? You go, Gin-san's reading his important JUMP!" Gintoki complained.

"No, you go!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Yo-owwwww" Gintoki exclaimed, looking up he saw Otae standing above him with a glare.

"Can you go, please," The woman asked sweetly but Gintoki could feel the murderous aura she gave off behind the cute fraud.

"Uh, okay," Gintoki shuddered, pulled himself up and walked away.

* * *

"Kondo-san," Hijikata sighed, on his way to buy mayo he noticed his commander had secretly slipped away to spy on the other party.

"Wahhh, Toshi!" Kondo jumped in surprise and quickly excused himself then ran off.

"He said he needed a toilet break though, can't trust him anymore," Hijikata sighed as he walked up the train to the snack shop at the very end.

**. . .**

"Gahhh!"

Hijikata heard a familiar voice and saw Sakata Gintoki who had just walked in.

"Yorozuya, what are you doing here!? I thought it was only that gorilla-woman and glasses!" Hijikata shrieked.

"That's my line! Why are you here!? Oh, Gin-san never knew that there was another stalker in the Shinsengumi~" Gintoki's horrified face soon turned into his usual troll face.

"What!? Who would ever want to stalk a perm-headed bastard like you anyway!?" Hijikata exclaimed.

"Hey! Leave Gin-san's hair out of this!"

"No way curly wurly!"

"You mayo-addict freak!"

"How dare you insult mayonnaise!"

"Oh, still stuck to that revolting yellow liquid? Eh, nori-hair?"

"That's it bastard! Damnit!"

"Ha! That's what you get, you-owwwwww!"

"Owwww~"

"You had enough?" A unwanted voice made itself clear. Otae glared at them, knocked them unconscious and dragged them off by their collars.

* * *

"Sorry Madam, we only have 1: 3 person room left and 2: 2 person rooms left," The receptionist explained.

"I'm definitely not sleeping with Sougo, Yorozuya or gorilla-woman," Hijikata decided to make himself clear and received a bloody wound in the head.

"Excuse me, but _I_ shall make the rooming arrangements," Otae growled. still angry that the stupid gorilla has ruined her vacation. Another reason why was because she was awfully aware of the relationship between Gintoki and Hijikata.

"But Otae-san..." The others whined but only received a murderous glare.

"Kagura will sleep with me in a 2 people room, Okita-kun, gorilla and Shin-chan will sleep in the 3 people room and... Gin-san, Hijikata-kun have fun for the next month~" Otae sing-songed as she walked off to do some shopping. Kagura trailed after her to buy some sukonbu.

Everybody groaned.

* * *

***Night***

Drunk Gintoki was not a pretty sight... or that's what Hijikata thought. He found Gintoki lying outside a small restaurant drunk. Hijikata couldn't just leave a drunkard outside lying, he'll damage the Shinsengumi reputation. So the demon vice-commander had no other choice but to lift his stinking-of-alcohol lover or rather dragged his lover on to a train. But the stupid sugar-addict wouldn't wake up and Hijikata was starting to have a hard time.

**End of flashback**

Hijikata sighed as he thought that he was getting a little out of character, even if this was fanfiction it was still a series in JUMP and he was one of the main characters. Suddenly the power went out.

Hijikata heard a voice, "Please do not worry, this is only a minor problem. It will be fixed soon, we apologise for something like this to happen and thank you for your patience." And then everything went quiet.

Hijikata jumped as something soft touched his lips and pushed itself into his mouth then started to rub against every part of the mayora's mouth, "Gintoki!" He thought wildly. Soon Hijikata had to break the kiss due to lack of oxygen.

"What are you doing!?" He hissed.

"Kissing you," Gintoki didn't seem drunk anymore.

"Where do you think we are!?"

"Public train."

"Then why do this?"

"Because I want to!"

"Uhhhh..." Hijikata muttered, he was turning as red as ketchup.

"Besides, aren't you hard already?"

Hijikata gasped as he felt something tighten around his cock and something entering in from the back.

"Bastard, that isn't your hand,"

"Correct, it's a rope and some sex toy."

Hijikata had only realised that Gintoki had tied up his hardening cock and shoved the stupid sex toy up his ass.

"Don't even bother thinking about removing them, if you want to cum, wait till we get back to the hotel," Gintoki whispered against Hijikata's ear as though reading his mind.

* * *

By the time they arrived back into their room, Hijikata was barely able to stand and was panting madly. He flopped against the bed and stammered through each shortened breath, "Gin-ah-toki-ha..."

"What Oogushi-kun?"

"Fuck m-me..."

"That's better!"

Gintoki slipped his arms into Hijikata's yukata and snaked them along his waist. He slowly teased the hardened nipples: kissing, sucking, biting, pinching. He, himself had gotten hard at the erotic moans Hijikata let out.

"Oogushi-kun..." Gintoki soothed as he pulled out the sex toy out from his lover's hole.

Hijikata winced at the sudden emptiness but soon relaxed as two fingers thrust into him.

"Ah~ Gintoki," Hijikata moaned, "I want your dick~"

"That's fine with me."

Gintoki quickly slipped his fingers out from his lover and unzipped his pants, letting the pressure out. He flipped Hijikata over so that his backside was facing Gintoki. Gintoki pushed his member into Hijikata gasping at the sudden tightness around him and started thrusting.

The man beneath him groaned at the sudden movement.

"Ah- Gintoki, ha-harder, nnmmm-faster," Hijikata panted.

Gintoki obligated, thrusting deeper and harder. Hijikata suddenly let out a high-pitched scream. _Oh, must have hit his prostate_ Gintoki thought to himself.

Hijikata legs gave away. Pleasure was everywhere. But his fall as caused Gintoki to be dragged down with him.

Hijikata steadied his voice, "Gintoki thrust at that spot again, _please," _He was begging!

Gintoki was shocked but soon his passion and lust took over. He thrust into Hijikata's prostate again and again.

"Ahhhhhh~" At this point Hijikata really needed to cum but he realised that he was still tied up.

"Gin... to-toki, ha- untie m-me."

Gintoki who had just remembered this, carefully untied the other man's member. Then he continued to thrust hard into the other's prostate.

"Ahn~ Gintoki, I-I think I'm gonna cum!"

"Me to-too."

With one last very hard, very deep thrust, white liquid spurted across the bed sheets. At the same time Gintoki tipped his load into Hijikata, who flopped underneath him. Gintoki lay besides him.

"Good-night," Both men drifted off to dream-world.

* * *

***Next morning***

"Hey, Oogushi-kun. Call my name in the same damn spoiled way as last night," Gintoki insisted as he ate his cake in bed.

"..."

"..."

"Give me the cake, I'll feed you."

"B-but, it's not w-we aren't-t b-b-but-t ummm..." Gintoki's flustered voice trailed off.

"Say ahhh~"

"Ahhhhh~"

'Chomp' Hijikata bit down on the cake in the spoon. He grabbed his mayo and tipped it all over the cake.

He licked the spoon sexily, "I'm not that nice . ~"

Gintoki definitely regretted on what he had done and avoided Hijikata for the next week until he had the urge to fuck the mayonnaise-jerk again.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading this, this is my first time writing fanfiction so please go easy on me~ Thank you.


End file.
